<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Molly's Thought by bored_now</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23758180">Molly's Thought</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bored_now/pseuds/bored_now'>bored_now</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hopeful Ending, mentions character death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:13:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23758180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bored_now/pseuds/bored_now</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two sets of twins separated by 20 years</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Molly's Thought</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>May 2, 2000</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Molly stands over the tombstone of her son Fred, holding George’s hand as he sniffles and tries to hide his tears from his mother and she thinks back to twenty years earlier, when she stood over a similar grave.</p><p> </p><p>Fabian and Gideon.</p><p> </p><p>Fred and George.</p><p> </p><p>Two sets of twins, one set died together and the other; split in two forever by the same group of wizards. </p><p> </p><p>She remembers her mother kneeling on her brothers’ joint grave and wailing, begging that at least one of them be returned to her.  Just one- one of her strong, brave, beautiful sons.  And Molly had cried and cried and been unable to comfort her mother because at the time she had thought it was selfish and horrible and cruel.  How could you want one back and not want both? How would she be able to pick between her children?  How could you wish for Fabian to live without Gideon or Gideon to live without Fabian?</p><p> </p><p>Her mother died a month later, unable to live with her grief, it turned against her and killed her.  She wasted away like a dying fire.  And Molly always resented that she and her children weren’t enough for her mother to live for.</p><p> </p><p>But now…now she knows.  She rejoices that she still has George.  She mourns for Fred but she still has George.  And she understands her own mother a little bit better.  Because losing her child, even if she does has six other children, is like a constant knife in her heart. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Before she can say anything to George, Ron comes running into the cemetery.  George looks up with half a smile. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s done then?”  He asks his younger brother and Ron grins broadly.</p><p> </p><p>“Yep.  Fleur is fine and the baby…well…it’s a girl!”  Suddenly, as though a cloud passes over his face, Ron gets serious.  “She said she’s sorry…that it’s today.  That we couldn’t come-“  Ron stops talking, getting choked up with emotion.</p><p> </p><p>“No.”  George says as he wipes his hand over his eyes and Molly watches her two youngest sons interact.  “No.  I’m glad it’s today.  That there’s something that we can have today that’s happy.  Something that’s good.” </p><p> </p><p>“They named her Victoire.”  Ron says quietly.  And George smiles. </p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go meet our first niece.”  George says.  Ron gives his brother a look that is hard to decipher at first, it’s a mix of so many different emotions- sorrow and pain are there, yes.  But it’s also full of pride and love and a little bit of awe too.  In the end he just shrugs, holds a hand and says “After you.” </p><p> </p><p>With a grin and a pop George disapparates to Shell Cottage to meet his first niece.  The one who managed to take a day of sorrow and turn it into a day of joy and celebration.  A true “Victoire” indeed.  Ron gives his mom a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek a murmured congratulations on her first grandchild and he follows George back to Shell Cottage.</p><p> </p><p>Molly stays behind, standing over the tombstone.  She just stands there looking at the dates</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>April 1, 1978- May 2, 1998</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She slowly wanders to another part of the cemetery and finds her brothers’ weather-beaten tombstone. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fabian Prewett</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gideon Prewett</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Beloved Sons</em>
</p><p>
  <em>June 8, 1953- July 17, 1981</em>
</p><p> </p><p>It is a sharp contrast to Fred’s newly carved stone.  She stares it with tears running down her face and apologizes for not visiting.  For always resenting how close they were and how they left her out.  For resenting them when her mother died in grief over their deaths and didn’t want to live for her.  For hating them a little that both of them died and left her behind.</p><p> </p><p>Now she knows better.</p><p> </p><p>And with a pop she goes to Shell Cottage to meet her first grandchild, born on the same day that she lost her own child.  And she thinks of how much she loves her children- all seven of them- and her brothers and her parents…and she sends the brightest Patronus she’s ever been able to make to announce the birth of Victoire Weasley to the world. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>